


Sturmfront

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Camping, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Storms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aufgestaute Spannung muss sich irgendwann auch wieder entladen und das am besten in einem Umfeld, wo der Kollateralschaden so gering wie möglich ausfällt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturmfront

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zur aktuellen Challenge - Sommerloch Prompt-Szenen (03.2015) auf [TrekNation](http://treknation.net). Ich habe mich für das erste Szenario entschieden, auch wenn es leicht abgewandelt ist. (Person A und Person B haben ein Camping unter freiem Himmel geplant, auf dass sie sich schon sehr lange freuen. Plötzlich fängt es richtig stark an zu regnen und sie bekommen das Zelt nicht aufgebaut.)

_Zeitrahmen; nach Star Trek Into Darkness_

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen Urlaub zu nehmen.“ Jim Kirk stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und betrachtete seinen Freund mit fassungslosem Ausdruck, die klaren blauen Augen voller Unverständnis.

Leonard McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ob ich das kann. Als leitender Mediziner bin ich – in _medizinischen_ Fragen – ranghöher als du, Jim. Aber das brauche ich dir eigentlich nicht zu sagen, das weißt du ganz genau.“

Jim gab ein sarkastisches Auflachen von sich. „Wir haben gerade einen neuen Planeten entdeckt, auf dem es möglicherweise eine Zivilisation gegeben hat, Bones. Ich werde jetzt ganz bestimmt keinen Urlaub nehmen und mich in meinem Quartier verkriechen, nur weil du meinst, ich sei überarbeitet.“

„Deine Gereiztheit in den letzten Wochen spricht für sich“, argumentierte Leonard dagegen. „Selbst Spock überlegt es sich inzwischen zweimal, ob er dich mit jeder Kleinigkeit belangen sollte oder nicht. Und das will was heißen.“

Jim warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Das ist lächerlich. Es geht mir gut.“

„Du wirst ein paar Tage frei nehmen und das ist eine Anweisung deines Arztes. Hast du mich verstanden, Jim? Zwing mich nicht dazu, einen Eintrag in deiner Akte zu machen. Du wirst dir mindestens ein Wochenende freinehmen. Die Mannschaft, allen voran Spock, ist durchaus in der Lage, den Planeten und mögliche Hinweise auf eine ausgestorbene Kultur zu erforschen.“

„Aber …“

Leonard warf Jim einen dermaßen finsteren und vor Ungeduld strotzenden Blick zu, dass dieser es nicht wagte seine Gegenargumente vorzubringen. Innerlich triumphierte Leonard, ließ sich nach außen jedoch nichts anmerken. Er verzog keine Miene als er hinzufügte: „Ich werde dich begleiten.“

„Wohin begleiten?“, erkundigte sich Jim argwöhnisch.

Dass Spock auch dem Arzt geraten hatte, sich ein paar Tage Ruhe und Entspannung zu gönnen, erwähnte Leonard lieber nicht. „Wir machen Landurlaub auf dem Planeten. Du kannst seine Schönheit und seine Natur also dennoch genießen. Allerdings wirst du weder einen Tricorder mitnehmen, noch deinen Kommunikator.“

„Ich bin der Captain, Bones. Ich muss erreichbar sein.“

„Nein. Spock wird es achtundvierzig Stunden lang überleben, dich ganz und gar zu ersetzen. Und ich vertraue meine Krankenstation guten Gewissens M’Benga und Schwester Chapel an.“ Leonard betrachtete seinen Freund einen Augenblick, damit dieser über das Gespräch nachdenken konnte. Er kannte Jim und wusste nur zu gut, wie euphorisch dieser jedes Mal auf einen neuen Planeten hinab beamte, um ihn zu erkunden. Da war Jim voll und ganz in seinem Element. Leonard konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Deshalb waren sie doch hier draußen im All unterwegs. Allerdings brauchte auch ein Captain hin und wieder ein paar Tage frei, in denen er sich entspannen konnte. „Sieh mal, Jim“, fuhr Leonard daher nach einem gedehnten Augenblick fort, „es sind nur zwei Tage. Lass uns campen gehen und die Natur genießen, ohne sie zu analysieren.“

„Du willst mit mir campen gehen?“ Ein amüsiertes Glitzern stahl sich in Jims Augen, das Leonard keineswegs entging.

„Das ist der Plan“, nickte Leonard zustimmend. „Ich hab schon alles geplant und auch bereits gepackt. Wir essen noch fix etwas, dann geht es direkt los.“

„Also gut“, gab sich Jim letztlich geschlagen und schaffte es sogar zu lächeln, „lass uns campen gehen.“

§§§

„Ich bin schon gespannt, was du unter Erholung verstehst“, sagte Jim zu Leonard, kaum dass sie auf der steinigen Oberfläche rematerialisierten. „Und wie kommen wir ohne Kommunikator eigentlich wieder zurück auf die Enterprise?“

Leonard konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das ist wieder typisch für dich, dass du dir diese Frage erst stellst, wenn es eigentlich schon zu spät ist.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, ließ Jim die Möglichkeit nachzudenken und wartete, bis eine gewisse Unruhe in Jims Zügen auftauchte. „Keine Sorge“, verkündete er dann großspurig, „ich habe alles durchgeplant. Sulu wird uns hier in genau achtundvierzig Stunden mit einem Shuttle abholen.“ Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Jim mehr als nur ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Daraufhin hob Jim einen der beiden Rucksäcke und einen Teil der Zeltausrüstung vom Boden auf. Während er den Rucksack schulterte sah er sich in der Gegend um. Sie befanden sich am Fuß einer atemberaubenden Bergkette. Ein kleiner Fluss plätscherte unweit von ihnen entfernt und schlängelte sich durch das leicht bewaldete Tal. „Ein hübsches Fleckchen hast du uns ausgesucht“, lobte Jim seinen Freund und atmete die frische Luft tief ein.

Leonard tat es ihm gleich, schloss die Augen und reckte sein Gesicht gen Sonne, atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. „Herrlich!“

„In der Tat“, lächelte Jim.

Leonard drehte den Kopf und blickte seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Ich hoffe, du weißt wie man dieses verdammte Zweimannzelt aufbaut.“

Jims Kopf ruckte herum. „Ich dachte, du hättest alles perfekt geplant, Bones? Dazu gehört nun mal auch, dass man sich die Ausrüstung vorher ansieht und zur Probe aufbaut, damit man gleich sieht, ob etwas fehlt.“

Der Arzt zuckte die Schultern. „Zusammen bekommen wir das schon hin. Wie schwer kann es sein, ein Standardzelt der Sternenflotte aufzubauen?“ Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich das übrige Gepäck und deutete in eine Richtung, die dem Flusslauf folgte „Dort hinten sieht es nach einem weicheren Untergrund aus.“

Jim stimmte ihm vorbehaltlos zu und so marschierten sie los, bis sie eine Wiese erreichten, deren Gräser zum Teil so hoch wuchsen, dass sie ihnen bis über die Hüfte reichten. Die schlanken Grashalme wiegten sanft in der sommerlichen Brise. Leonard musste sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass er sich die Gegend vielleicht vorher hätte genauer anschauen sollen, stattdessen hatte er sich auf die Scans verlassen, die auf der Enterprise gemacht wurden.

Das plötzliche Niesen seines Freundes riss Leonard aus seinen Überlegungen, und wäre es bei dem einen Mal geblieben, hätte er sich auch keine Sorgen gemacht. Jedoch hörte Jim plötzlich gar nicht mehr auf zu niesen und blieb stehen.

„Musst du auf alles allergisch reagieren, Mann? Das ist ja grauenhaft“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf, stellte seinen Rucksack vor sich ab und fing an darin zu kramen.

„Ha-ha ‚tschie!“ Jim sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Kann doch nichts dafür, dass – hatschie – ich gegen diese verdammten Gräser allergisch bin.“

Leonard gab ein unverständliches Grunzen von sich und zauberte schließlich ein Hypospray aus seinem Rucksack hervor. „Ist gleich vorbei“, warnte er Jim vor und entlud den Injektor an dessen Hauptschlagader.

„Wieso darfst du dein Equip mitnehmen und ich nicht?“, beschwerte sich Jim, sobald das Niesen nachließ. „Das ist nicht fair.“

„Was bist du, Jim? Fünf Jahre?“

Er musterte Leonard aus dünnen Augenschlitzen. „Du misst mit zweierlei Maß, Bones. Das ist einfach unsportlich.“

„Das tu ich keineswegs, Jim. Aber ich kann doch nicht auf einen fremden Planeten beamen, mit jemandem wie dir, der auf allen möglichen Mist allergisch reagiert, und nichts mitnehmen. Einige deiner Allergien können dich umbringen und das weißt du verdammt gut. Also jammere hier nicht herum, sondern sei froh, dass ich erneut auf alles vorbereitet bin.“ Damit packte Leonard die medizinische Notfallausrüstung wieder ein und setzte den Marsch fort.

Jim folgte ihm schmollend.

Sie waren mehr als eine Stunde unterwegs, ehe sie tatsächlich ein Wiesenstück fanden, das sich fürs Camping eignete.

„Ich gehe mal Holz für ein Lagerfeuer suchen“, verkündete Jim, dessen Laune immer noch unterirdisch war. „Du kannst ja inzwischen mal versuchen das Zelt aufzubauen. Immerhin war es deine glänzende Idee, die uns hierher gebracht hat.“

Leonard starrte auf Jims Rücken, als dieser sich zunehmend entfernte und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Das kann ja noch heiter werden.“

§§§

Es verging beinahe eine Stunde, ehe Jim zurückkam, im Arm ein Bündel voller Zweige. Etwas Laub hatte sich beim Aufsammeln in seinem Haar verfangen, doch als Leonard auf Jim zuschritt, um die Blätter aus seinem Haar zu entfernen, wich dieser ihm geschickt aus.

„Du bist noch sauer“, stellte Leonard sachlich fest.

Jim ließ das Holzbündel fallen, strich sich die Blätter aus dem Haar und fing an große Steine zu suchen.

„Redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir, Jim?“ Leonard folgte ihm.

Hier auf dem Planeten, in seinem Zwangsurlaub, gestattete Jim es sich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Hier musste er nicht der Captain sein, stets vernünftig und diplomatisch. Hier und jetzt war er einfach nur Jim und seine Laune war schlichtweg im Keller. Beiläufig kratzte er sich am Hals, während er Leonard demonstrativ den Hintern zu streckte und sich nach weiteren Steinen bückte.

„Nichts gegen deine Schokoladenseite, Jim, aber mir wäre lieber du sprichst mit mir“, versuchte Leonard erneut einen Dialog zu beginnen. „Bist du mir wirklich wegen des Hypos böse?“

„Mir geht es ums Prinzip, Bones“, erklärte Jim über seine Schulter hinweg, ohne seine Suche nach Steinen zu unterbrechen. „Du als Arzt bist nahezu immer im Einsatz und hast ständig dein Medkit dabei. Mir hingegen wird im Urlaub nicht mal das Mitführen eines simplen Tricorders gestattet.“ Jim kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Leonard trat noch näher an ihn heran. „Seit ich dich kenne, Jim, versuche ich dich am Leben zu halten. Das ist nicht nur ein Beruf, sondern eine Berufung für mich.“

„Das kannst du aber nicht!“ Jims Stimme wurde ungewollt lauter, je mehr er sich ärgerte. Das Jucken an seinem Hals und dem Kopf verschlimmerte seine innere Unausgeglichenheit nur noch mehr.

„Hast du dir beim Holzsammeln Läuse oder Flöhe eingefangen, Jim?“ Leonard streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus, doch erneut wich dieser der Berührung aus. „Lass mich das sehen, Jim.“ Leonard war sehr bewusst, dass er Jim nicht immer retten konnte, sogar mehr als ihm lieb war.

„Es juckt nur, verdammt. Hör auf, mich zu bemuttern! Hör auf, mich retten zu wollen!“, machte Jim seinem Zorn Luft.

Leonard hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Von mir aus, Jim. Wenn du Pusteln bekommst, sehe ich mir das aber trotzdem an.“

Jim winkte unwirsch ab, sammelte weiter Steine und schleppte sie zurück zum Zeltplatz. Erst nachdem er damit fertig war, einen Kreis mit den Steinen zu bilden, und darin das Holz aufzuschichten, fiel ihm auf, dass etwas Entscheidendes fehlte. „Bones, das Zelt steht noch nicht.“

„Ich bin Arzt und kein Pfadfinder. Kein Schimmer, wie man das blöde Ding aufbauen muss.“

Daraufhin schüttelte Jim nur den Kopf. „Ein schöner Urlaub ist das. Wir streiten die ganze Zeit, meine Allergien nerven mich bis aufs Blut und mein Begleiter bekommt nicht mal das Zelt aufgebaut.“

„Du kannst mich mal!“, schimpfte Leonard zurück. So langsam aber sicher sackte auch seine Laune in den Keller. „Ich hab mir diesen Ausflug auch anders vorgestellt.“

„Die Sonne geht bald unter. Du könntest mir wenigstens mit dem Feuer zur Hand gehen.“ Jim sah zum ersten Mal seit Stunden direkt in Leonards Augen. Anders als die erwartete Enttäuschung, sah er in diesen Augen jedoch nur Traurigkeit. Sein Gewissen meldete sich sofort und ließ Jim resigniert seufzen. Noch bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, das zumindest ansatzweise einer Entschuldigung ähnelte, zog ein heftiger Wind auf und zerrte an dem Zeltstoff.

„Die Sonne geht nicht unter“, stellte Leonard mit Unheil schwangerer Stimme fest, „da kommt ein Unwetter!“

Dicke Wolken verschleierten mit einem Mal die Sonne, brachten heftigen Wind und erste Regenschauer mit sich.

„Schnell, hilf mir!“ Jim erhob sich, das mühsam in Gang gesetzte Feuer vergessend, das gleich wieder unter dem Regen erlosch.

Hektisch sammelten sie die Einzelteile des Zeltes ein und starrten sie an, versuchten sie irgendwie sinnvoll ineinander zu stecken, um anschließend den Zeltstoff damit aufspannen zu können.

Der Wind nahm deutlich zu, schleuderte Regen in ihre Gesichter, während sich immer dunklere Wolken in ihre Richtung schoben. „Hättest du mir erlaubt meinen Tricorder mitzunehmen, wäre mir das Unwetter früher aufgefallen und wir hätten das Zelt zuerst aufgebaut!“, fuhr Jim seinen Freund an. Der Wind zerrte erbarmungslos an dem dünnen Stoff des Zeltes. Inzwischen war der Regen so stark geworden, dass das Wasser bereits nicht mehr im Boden unter ihnen versickerte.

Binnen weniger Minuten standen sie regelrecht in Pfützen, ihre Kleidung klebte vollkommen klamm an ihren Körpern und schließlich realisierte Jim, dass es vergebene Liebesmüh war. „Bones!“ Er musste seine Stimme deutlich erheben, obgleich sein Freund keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, da sowohl der tosende Wind als auch ein plötzlicher Donnerschlag seine Worte verschluckten. „Nimm deinen Rucksack, wir müssen uns eine Alternative suchen!“

„Wohin zum Teufel sollen wir denn gehen?“, brüllte Leonard gegen den Sturm an. Der Wind nahm weiter zu, wurde so stark, dass Leonard und Jim Mühe hatten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Nie zuvor hatte Leonard ein solches Unwetter erlebt. Auf der Erde gab es nur noch selten Stürme, dank des Wetterkontrollsystems im Orbit. Und wenn sich dann doch mal etwas zusammenbraute, wurde es meist im Keim erstickt, ehe es zu Schäden kommen konnte. Hier, auf einem vollkommen fremden Planeten, waren sie den Launen der Natur gnadenlos ausgesetzt.

Ein greller Blitz, dem Donnergrollen folgte, durchzuckte den finsteren Horizont.

Jim schnappte ihn am Arm, als hätte er Angst Leonard könne verloren gehen. „Ich hab vorhin eventuell etwas gefunden!“, rief Jim.

Leonard hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Ihm lief der Regen in Rinnsalen über das Gesicht und natürlich auch in die Augen. „Was ist mit dem Zelt?“

Jim winkte eilig ab. „Das kannst du vergessen. Wir lassen es liegen!“ Sollte es doch der Wind davontragen. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, hob Leonard seinen Fuß von dem wild flatternden Zeltstoff, und schon wurde er fortgetragen. Als zerrten unsichtbare Riesen über ihnen an dem Stoff wurde er hoch in der Luft hin und her geschleudert, bis er langsam außer Sichtweite geriet. Die beiden Männer nahmen die Beine in die Hand und liefen los.

§§§

Allein Jims nahezu unendlicher Neugierde verdankten sie es letztlich, dass sie, keine zwanzig Minuten später, Zuflucht in einer Höhle in der Nähe fanden. Sie war nicht besonders groß, aber sie gewährte ausreichend Schutz vor dem sinnflutartigen Regen und dem Sturm.

„Du hast gewonnen, Jim.“ Leonard warf vollkommen frustriert den triefenden Rucksack von sich und wrang sich notdürftig das Wasser aus dem Haar, ehe er es durchwuschelte bis es ihm in dunklen Strähnen vom Kopf stand.

„Gewonnen?“, schnaufte Jim angestrengt. Sie waren trotz des nassen und dadurch zunehmend schwerer werdenden Gepäcks gerannt, um der Naturgewalt dieses Planeten nicht noch länger ausgesetzt zu sein. Auch er ließ seinen Rucksack fallen.

„Es ist eine Scheißidee gewesen, zusammen Urlaub machen zu wollen. Und noch beschissener war, dass ich annahm wir würden Spaß zusammen haben.“

Für einen Moment ließ Jim die Worte auf sich wirken, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Es wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn du mir erlaubt hättest zumindest einen Tricorder mitzunehmen. Du hättest dich ebenso gut vorab über das Wetter in dieser Region informieren können.“

„Ich bin Arzt und kein Meteorologe“, raunte Leonard und fing an, sich aus der patschnassen Uniform zu schälen.

„Spock hätte dir sicher Auskunft gegeben und lacht sich auf der Enterprise jetzt sicher eins ab, weil er genau weiß, dass wir hier unten in einem Unwetter festsitzen.“ Jim verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, ehe er sich die Arme rieb, um die zunehmende Kälte aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben.

Leonards Fantasie war ohnehin nicht sonderlich groß, aber er konnte sich Spock beim besten Willen nicht lachend vorstellen. „Spock weiß überhaupt nicht, wie man lacht, Jim. Der Mann wirkt auf mich, als hätte er einen verdammten Stock verschluckt.“

Jim schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und zog sich ebenfalls bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. „Unterschätze ihn lieber nicht. Spock hat durchaus S-sinn für Hu-mor. Einen recht finsteren obend-drein, wage ich zu behaup-ten.“

„Du frierst, Jim.“

„Sehr scharfe Beobachtung, Herr Doktor“, feixte Jim und hatte Mühe das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken.

Leonard rieb sich ebenfalls die Arme. „Wir sollten uns irgendwie aufwärmen …“ Er sah sich in der kleinen Höhle um, doch da war nichts, das sie hätten verwenden können. Sein Blick schweifte nach draußen, wo der Himmel praktisch von sich türmenden Wolkenbergen verborgen wurde. Selbst wenn er Holz finden würde, wäre es nass. „Irgendeine Idee?“

„Schlafs-säcke?“, stammelte Jim und holte schlotternd seinen aus dem Rucksack. Es war ein recht dünner Schlafsack, auf warmes Wetter ausgelegt, aber zum Glück feuchtigkeitsabweisend.

Leonard fand die Idee gut und nickte zustimmend. Nachdem auch er seinen Schlafsack auseinander gewickelt hatte und reingeschlüpft war, saßen sie Schulter an Schulter in der Höhle und starrten auf den Regen. Hin und wieder gelang es einer Sturmböe den Regen bis in den Unterschlupf zu peitschen.

Jim presste seine Zähne fest aufeinander, um dem unwillkürlichen Klappern entgegen zu wirken, doch es funktionierte nur mäßig. Leonard legte ganz selbstverständlich einen Arm um seinen Freund und zog ihn dichter an sich heran.

„Weißt du“, begann Jim leise und erlaubte es sich, seinen Kopf an Leonards zu lehnen, „die Idee war eigentlich nicht schlecht. Wir haben lange nichts mehr zusammen unternommen. Nur wir beide …“

„Ich nahm an, dass du …“ Leonard brach ab. Er hatte sich geschworen, diese Sorge nie auszusprechen. Er wusste, dass Jim viele Freunde hatte und immer weitere dazu gewinnen würde. Jim war niemand, den man für sich haben konnte. Niemals. Leonard war bereit zu nehmen, was Jim ihm geben wollte. Und momentan bedeutete das eben, zusammen in dieser Höhle zu sitzen und gemeinsam zu frieren.

„Was?“, fragte Jim ein wenig heiser.

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, Jim. Vergiss es.“

„Nein“, sagte Jim entschieden und machte sich gerade, wodurch er den Körperkontakt unterbrach. Er vermisste augenblicklich Leonards Wärme, seine Nähe. „Was hast du angenommen?“

Leonard zuckte verlegen die Schultern und senkte den Blick. Es kam ihm so lächerlich vor, dass er eifersüchtig auf Jims andere Freunde war, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er war nun mal nicht wie Jim. Leonard tat sich schwer damit neue Freunde zu finden und noch schwerer sie als Familie anzunehmen. Und seit Jim tot in seiner Krankenstation gelegen hatte, bekam er dessen leichenblassen Anblick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er wusste, dass es Jim wieder gut ging. Er hatte ihn ja selbst mit Khans Superblut ins Leben zurückgeholt und erfolgreich geheilt.

„Es ist okay, weißt du“, sagte Leonard dann nach einiger Zeit. Er ließ weitere Sekunden vergehen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wenn du jetzt lieber mit Spock rumhängst.“ Spock war deutlich ausgeglichener als er selbst, Leonard wusste das. Und vielleicht tat diese Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit Jim gut. Davon abgesehen war Spock bei Jim gewesen, als dieser seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Jim sah seinen Freund eine kleine Ewigkeit lang starr an und ließ die Worte sacken. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er Leonard nicht falsch verstanden hatte. „Denkst du, ich verbringe meine Zeit jetzt lieber mit ihm als mit dir, Bones?“

Leonard sah auf und Jim in die Augen, auch wenn er sich davor fürchtete, was er in Jims Blick finden würde. Er rechnete mit Schalk und Unverständnis, stattdessen sah Jim ihn nicht weniger traurig an, als er selbst sich fühlte. Erneut zuckte Leonard die Schultern. „Ich sage ja, es ist lächerlich.“

„Wie um alles in der großen weiten Galaxie kommst du darauf?“, verlangte Jim zu erfahren.

Abermals zuckte Leonard die Schultern und zog den Schlafsack etwas höher. Nun begann auch er zu frösteln. „Spock war bei dir, als du … als …“ Obwohl schon beinahe ein Vierteljahr vergangen war, konnte Leonard es nicht aussprechen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an und er schien um jeden weiteren Atemzug kämpfen zu müssen. „Scotty hat ihn gerufen. Sogar Uhura war indirekt bei dir. Und ich … war ahnungslos auf der Krankenstation.“

„Warum hast du mir bisher nicht gesagt, wie du dich damit fühlst?“, hakte Jim behutsam nach und rückte wieder dicht an Leonard heran.

„Was hätte ich schon sagen sollen? Dass mir Minuten lang scheißegal war, ob die Enterprise an der Küste San Frans zerschellen würde? Ich hatte dich verloren, Jim. Ausgerechnet –“ Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, der es ihm unmöglich machte zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Deshalb wolltest du mit mir allein sein. Und ich Idiot hab es nicht bemerkt. Ich war so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich dich darüber vergessen hab.“

Leonard hob seine Schultern und ließ sie mit einem Seufzen wieder sinken. „Ist okay, Jim.“

„Das ist gar nicht okay. Du bist mein bester Freund, Bones, und das wirst du immer bleiben.“ Jim legte seine Stirn an Leonards. „Dass Scotty nicht dich geholt hat wird seinen Grund haben.“ Leonard wagte nicht nachzufragen, welcher das möglicherweise sein könnte und Jim kannte ihn gut genug, um das zu spüren. „Du hättest mich rausgeholt und das gesamte Deck mit radioaktiver Strahlung geflutet, weil du nicht nachdenkst, wenn jemand, der dir etwas bedeutet, in Gefahr ist. Du handelst aus dem Bauch heraus und das noch viel schlimmer als ich, weil du der loyalste Mensch bist, dem ich jemals begegnet bin. Und genau deshalb, Bones, kann dich keiner ersetzen. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Leonard nickte zögerlich, schloss die Augen und spürte im nächsten Augenblick Jims Lippen, die einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn platzierten. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob und Jim in die Augen sah, umrahmte dieser sein Gesicht und küsste ihn scheu auf den Mund. Im ersten Moment war sich Leonard gar nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuteten hatte. Er war viel zu perplex, fühlte auch noch einige Sekunden später das Echo von Jims Lippen auf seinen.

Leonard schluckte trocken und versuchte Jims Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Aber das zärtliche Lächeln, das an Jims Mundwinkeln zupfte, war viel zu schnell wieder verschwunden und machte Unsicherheit Platz. „Jim …“

Im nächsten Moment ließ Jim seine Hände sinken, als sei Leonard Gesicht glühend heiß. „Entschuldige, Bones, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich …“

Noch ehe Jim sich in einer hanebüchenen Erklärung verstricken konnte, versiegelte Leonard überaus entschlossen Jims Lippen mit einem weiteren, keineswegs schüchternen Kuss. Jim reagierte mehr als enthusiastisch und grinste irgendwann gegen Leonards Mund.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Leonard und küsste Jims Mundwinkel.

„Eigentlich grinse ich, weil ich gar nicht fassen kann, dass das hier wirklich passiert.“ Jim zuckte weiterhin lächelnd die Schultern, während Leonard die Stirn kraus zog. „Lass uns das jetzt ja nicht analysieren“, verlangte Jim und lehnte sich in Leonards Richtung.

Kaum, dass sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, brachte Leonard neuerlich Abstand zwischen sie. „Ich muss dir noch was gestehen. Und ich fürchte, du wirst mir den Kopf abreißen.“

Jim sah Leonard fest in die Augen. „Lass hören“, sagte er dann und küsste Leonard abermals.

„In meinem Rucksack“, brachte Leonard zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen heraus, „hab ich deinen Phaser und Kommunikator versteckt.“

Das erstaunte Jim nun doch ein wenig, aber auf eine ganz andere Art als Leonard erwartet hatte. „Heißt das, du willst hochbeamen?“

„Damit will ich sagen, dass ich es dir überlasse. Wir könnten mit dem Phaser allerdings auch einfach für die Nacht ein paar Steine erhitzen und es uns gemütlich machen“, schlug Leonard vor.

„Ich weiß da was Besseres, womit wir uns warm halten können“, zwinkerte Jim, ehe sich ihre halb geöffneten Lippen abermals trafen und Leonard sich mehr als bereitwillig von ihm auf den Rücken dirigieren, während draußen vor der Höhle ein Weltuntergangssturm tobte, dem keinerlei weitere Beachtung geschenkt wurde.

§§§

„Sieh dir doch nur mal diese Sturmfront an, Spock“, sagte Uhura sichtlich besorgt und zeigte auf den Sichtschirm, als sie zusammen mit den übrigen Brückenoffizieren den Kontinent betrachtete, auf dem der Captain und der leitende Mediziner Landurlaub machten. „Das sieht gefährlich aus.“

„Doktor McCoy ist durchaus in der Lage sich zu melden, sollte er den Urlaub aus irgendeinem Grund abbrechen wollen“, erklärte Spock mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, ihm oder dem Captain den Genuss dieses Naturschauspiels zu vereiteln.“

„Genuss?“ Uhura glaubte, sich trotz ihrer ausgezeichneten Ohren verhört zu haben. Sie bemerkte nicht das wissende Glitzern in Spocks Blick, als sie weiterhin besorgt die Sturmfront auf dem Sichtschirm im Auge behielt.

Spock hingegen schlug lässig die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel des Captains zurück.

~Ende


End file.
